Only Have Eyes for Me
by LadyKise
Summary: Kise belongs to Aomine and Aomine alone. One shot. (Sorry I suck at summaries)


**Disclaimer**:I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters

**Rated M **

**Summary:** Kise belongs to Aomine and Aomine alone. One shot. (Sorry I suck at summaries)

Don't be hating this is actually my first fanfic of this extend, I must admit though I got lazy at the end. Well I ran out of imagination and just said fuck it.

* * *

"You're mine. Only mine. Did you understand, Kise?"

How could he let that guy touch him? I'm the only one allowed to lay a finger on his soft skin for that had already been decided the moment I laid eyes on him, he was mine and only mine. I thought I had made myself clear the last time, I guess not. He had to anger me by again allowing that guy to touch him.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tries not to, not like Kise was ever able to hold on to his tears. His right cheek has turned reddish and has lightly swollen. Argh- That bastard, see what you made me do, got me so angry that I lost my cool on Kise, that won't happen again I'll make sure of it.

"Stay away from that bastard… He makes me do crazy things." I tell him, I can feel him shake as I hold his arms. He responds by a nod, good, I don't want to have to say this again.

"You know I love you." I tell him as I kiss his neck pushing him against the wall. I have to say he smells good, his scent just brings the wild out of me, I just want to eat him up. I start unbuttoning his shirt as I kiss down to his shoulder and back up to his hear. His body is getting warmer, just the way I like it, he can't say no to me.

"Aominecchi… I don't-" I cut him off as I move in to kiss him, inserting my tongue into his mouth, joining his tongue with mine. A few scuffled moans escape his throat making me wilder as I roughly removed his shirt, throwing it on the floor as I forcefully led him towards the bed, pushing him down on his back. I return my attention back to his neck as I explore his body with my hands, his skin soft and warm under my hands as they trail down to his belt buckle. The clank as I unbuckled to unzip his pants, the perfect melody to my ears as he moans in protest while I slid off his pants and underwear.

I stand on my knees on the bed as I take a moment to admire his naked body under mine. His body is a perfect sculpture, it's no secret why he's a model and the best part he's all mine. It's only natural envious people would want him for themselves, Kise does not need them but me, only me and I will make sure he remembers that. I quickly pull up my shirt off , throwing it over my head. Where it landed I don't care as I unbuckle my belt and unzip my pants, quickly sliding them off and underwear.

"Aominecchi I don't want this." His voice was low and shaky, what the hell was he even talking about. Clearly that bastard affected your brain Kise, I'm showing you that I love you, of course you want this.

"Kise do you know what you do to me?" I ask him after I drop my pants and underwear on the floor next to the bed. He does not answer, he knows too well what he does to me otherwise why would he be with me in the first place? I grab his wrist pulling them up to his head as I sink my face into his shoulder lightly biting the skin.

"Ao, Aominecchi please." I hear you loud and clear Kise, you don't have to plead with me, I'll give you what you want. I push his arms higher where I can hold both wrists with one hand, pull away from his shoulder and allow my left hand to trail down to his member, a low whimper escapes his mouth at the touch as I start gently stroking his penis, starting slow and speeding up little by little.

"Ah-" Pleasurable moans come out of him as he squirms out of excitement, his dick is hard and stiff as I quicken the strokes of my wrist. His breathing is getting harder and faster, time for my fun I've been patient long enough. I release his dick and of his wrists, instead turning my attention to his legs as I grip his thighs, digging my nails into his flesh, thrusting my cock deep into the cavern of his ass.

"So tight." Damn I won't last long with this, no bother we have all day to fuck, maybe in the shower next. You always like shower sex Kise, you'll lose your mind before I'm done.

"A-Aominecchi." Pleading between moans his face flushed and teary eyes as he gripped to my shoulders. His nails digging into my skin with each thrust, deeper and harder. His warm cavern clench tighter to my cock with each thrust, he is about to come as he moans louder burying his face on my shoulder.

I thrust faster as I feel my own climax climb, Kise is panting even harder now as he comes and I come next. His breathing is shaky as I push him back on the bed, moving in for a kiss before I pull out from his ass.

"You know I love you." I tell him again, his eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah…" His voice is low as he catches his breath.

"You're mine. Only mine. Did you understand, Kise?" I ask him again, this time he answers as I hold him in my arms. No one can have you, only me, just me.

* * *

**I'm not expecting much from this one.**


End file.
